You Remember How Much He Loved Music?
by theadoptedbrewster
Summary: Emily invites her teammates to come join her at one of Declan's upcoming piano recitals, including the new recruit, Alex Blake.


"Sorry, are you on a case?" Emily asked, immediately feeling bad.

"It's fine, what is it Em?" Jennifer asked, leaning against one of the desks in the police station.

"Well, Declan's got a piano recital this coming Saturday and I was wondering if you guys would be interested in coming?" Emily asked, wandering around the house as she awaited an answer.

"Well, Penelope and Morgan are on temporary duty in London but I will definitely ask the others." JJ said a big smile on her face at the thought of going to see her best friend. It wasn't like they hadn't seen Emily since she'd left, her and Jennifer had gone to breakfast just two weeks ago.

"Temporary duty, huh? So you're down three members?" Emily asked.

"Actually no, it's our newest team member's first case." JJ explained.

"Ou, first case, they didn't send her to Guantanamo Bay, did they?" Emily laughed, remembering when she had to prove that Hotch had made the right choice to put her on the team. "It is a woman, right?" Emily asked.

"Yes, her name is Alex Blake." Emily was nodding along like they were talking face to face, before taking a bite of an apple that was sitting on her counter. "She's doing really well." JJ added.

"She should come too!" Emily exclaimed, suddenly excited.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I'd love to meet the newest member of the family! And you know, I might be able to help her out, since I know what's she's going through and all." Emily said a big smile on her face.

"Yeah, I'm sure-" Emily heard the sound of JJ putting her hand over the receiver, telling someone who she was talking to. "Sorry, that was Hotch, I've gotta go but I will call you later after I ask everyone."

"Okay, bye Jayje." Emily said, hanging up the phone just before she heard the door opening.

"Hey, Dec." She said, throwing him an apple when he walked into the kitchen, surprised when he caught it. "How was school?"

"School's school." Declan said, taking a bite of his apple. Emily raised an eyebrow. "What?" Declan asked.

"Nothing," Emily said, shaking her head. Now it was Declan's turn to raise his eyebrows.

"Mom." Declan said, making her look up at him.

"Dec." She said, mocking his tone.

"There's something you're not telling me."

"I don't tell you a lot of things, sweetie." She smiled, ruffling his hair before she went to go sit on the couch.

"Mom." He dragged out the word, dramatically throwing himself over the back of the couch.

"I want it to be a surprise!" Emily finally said, smiling. "Now go do your homework." Declan sighed and headed upstairs as Emily grabbed her book from the coffee table.

"I'm nervous." Declan whispered to her, just as she straightened his tie.

"You'll be fine, Dec. I promise." She assured him, kissing his forehead before they headed to the concert hall. Emily wore a simple black dress, and Declan was in a suit and tie, his hair slicked back and in place.

"You'll be fine." Emily repeated when Declan opened his mouth.

"I was going to say I love you." He told her, laughing. He grabbed him, hugging him tight.

"I love you too, and you will do fine." Emily told him before he headed back stage.

"Hi!" JJ exclaimed when Emily turned around, nearly making her jump.

"JJ!" Emily replied just as enthusiastically, throwing her arms around the blonde's neck and squeezing her tight.

She pulled away to greet Hotch, Rossi, Reid and finally, Alex.

"Hi, you must be Alex." Emily greeted, shaking the smiling brunette's hand.

"Hey, I've heard a lot about you."

"I hope it was all good things." Emily let out a laugh before they all headed to their seats.

Emily sat in between JJ and Alex and they chatted while they waited for the concert to start.

When it did everyone listened and clapped and Jennifer smiled and put her hand over Emily's hand when Declan came on. They were in the third row and JJ watched Emily's face totally light up when her son locked eyes with her as he walked on stage. He smiled, obviously noticing her surprise before he sat at the piano. He told a deep breath before his fingers began to dance over the ivory keys, filling the hall with a long and beautiful melody. Emily was smiling brightly and nearly cried. She was so proud. Everyone noticed just how happy she was and it made them happy.

Sure, they missed her, but she would always be in their lives, as well as the boy who earned a standing ovation for closing the show.

"You were fantastic, sweetie!" Emily exclaimed when Declan ran to hug her after the show.

"Mom, are you crying?" Declan asked, smiling at her.

"No," She lied, punching his arm lightly.

"Dinner is on me." Rossi said, wrapping an arm around Emily's shoulders.

"What?" She said, shocked.

"Ah, ah, no arguments." Emily shut her mouth before they all went out to a very nice Italian restaurant. Rossi knew the owner and the food was delicious. It was lovely for them all to be together, and Emily and Alex got along very well.

"It was so wonderful to meet you, Emily. And Declan as well, he's a great kid." Alex smiled before Emily gave her a big hug. Everyone hugged and said their goodbyes, JJ being the last to go.

"Hopefully when Pen gets back we can go have lunch?" JJ asked, and Emily happily agreed, giving her another hug like she'd never see her again.

"And you," JJ told Declan, "don't give your Momma too much trouble." Declan smiled and JJ hugged him tightly before they all headed home.

"Dec," Emily said, putting down her book as Declan muted the TV, turning to listen. "I'm really proud of you, I hope you know that." She said, squeezing his hand. She stopped, words catching in her throat for a minute. "And I'm sure he would be proud of you too." Declan smiled, just a little bit. He knew exactly who she was talking about and as always, he wished things would have been different. And that all three of them could have been a family.

"I know that," Declan finally said, squeezing his mom's hand back before getting up to kiss her forehead. "I'm going to bed; it's been a long day. I love you, mom."

"I love you too."


End file.
